


Preludes of Admirations and Brightness

by waccharimasu



Series: waccharimasu rarepair week works [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Flower viewing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waccharimasu/pseuds/waccharimasu
Summary: [SLOW UPDATE PER CHAPTER!]Spring has finally come. The season of moresubtle feelings between one Minato Yukina towards Aoba Moca.My take upon this year's Bandori Rarepair Week! As always, please to look forward for more YukiMoca from me!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Minato Yukina
Series: waccharimasu rarepair week works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744114
Kudos: 5





	1. Soft pink-tinted support

What goes better, other than spreading a picnic mat under a blooming cherry blossom tree and chatting and eating food together, to celebrate the come of Spring. This particular season always brings encounters and farewells, but not this year.

"Yukina-san~! Minato-papa~!" Moca greets, waving her arm when she sees the two Minato entering the park

The older Minato airily chuckles seeing Moca's enthusiasm. "Moca-san, you sure are so looking forward to the flower viewing, huh? Where are your other friends?"

"I was supposed to meet them tomorrow, so I want to spend today with you two~!" Moca said again, airily

Yukina's cheeks suddenly brushed in pink. Dammit, Moca reads her so easily like a book. On the other hand, the man just understands it, oh the young love~

"Well then, Yukina, Moca-san, spread the picnic mat under there. I'll get some things back at the car."

The two girls nods, and proceed to take out the picnic mat Yukina's father brought. It's colored soft blue and has motives of various flowers imprinted on it. They then spreads it underneath the tree they had spotted, and plops down to the mat once it's done.

"Aaah~ the flowers are blooming~" Moca hums, and proceed to take out her paperbag, full of bread.

"Moca, did you just bring bread to the viewing?" Yukina asks, while she prepares the drink

"Yup~ Moca-chan loves bread after all~" she hums again, before munching on a bread roll

As always, the guitarist of Afterglow loves her bread. Yukina's father had prepared the usual food that people would bring to flower viewing, such as sushi, sandwich, and onigiri balls. Since both Yukina and Moca are still minors, he had prepared some homemade fruit punch too.

"As expected as Minato-papa~ the food looks so delish~" Moca comments, when Yukina opens the food container

"He looks so delightful when preparing these earlier—"

Moca immediately grabs an onigiri and plops it inside her mouth.

"—Moca! Don't eat that first!"

"It looks so delicious I have to taste it~"

But, their bickering stops when they Yukina's father coming to them, bringing two plastic bags on his hands. Yukina can see the outlines of canned beer from one of the plastic bags, it must be.

"Father, don't you stopped drink alcohol already?" Yukina asks

"What's wrong, Yukina? Asking me that?" he asks back, clearly confused of in such a hurry

He quickly knows what she meant and answers, "Hey, it's a flower viewing. It's common for people to drink while enjoying the view."

Moca just looks back and forth. Before she could raise to interrupt them, the man notices her uneasyness and immediately clears throat for attention.

"No more arguing. We don't want to attract people, right?"

The two girls just nods, and proceeding to start eating on the food they brought. Like the usual flower viewing, everyone is chatting and having fun with each other, under the fluttering petals of the cherry blossom.

"This onigiri... delicious..." Moca mutters again to herself

The raven-haired Minato just beams at that. "Thank you. It's been a while since I last made these for a flower viewing."

As always, both Yukina and her father holds the charm that allures her in, like a butterfly who flew into a blooming rose, its colors so vibrant.

"By the way Yukina, what do you want to aim for this year, especially after Roselia winning Future World Fest?" he asks to his daughter

Yukina goes silent for a while. She hasn't thinking about that after some time. She wants to try new things, and yet it's kind of risky if she tries to aim further. Moreover, she hasn't heard from fellow friends who wants to be on the same stage with Roselia again.

"I don't know, to be honest. After Future World Fest, I'm still thinking of where Roselia should go..."

For once, Moca witnessed **_that_** Minato Yukina is at doubt over her future. Well, she should be. University entrance exams is soon and she has to carry the entire of Roselia upon her back too.

But, as a father he is, he has to support her, no matter what. He just softly pats her head while advicing, "Don't worry, Yukina. Why don't we figure it out after this?"

Yukina's lips tugged into a simple smile. She knows that her father is supporting her the most, and Moca—sure, her friends would do the same too. 

"Yukina-san, do your best~" the cream-haired guitarist nods at her

Well, at least...

She knows everything is possible when she had the support of the two people she loved the most.

* * *


	2. Spring Flu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: sick day
> 
> Yukina gives a visit to her sick friend today, and there something unexpected from her will happen.

"Seriously, Moca, what did you do to gained this cold honestly?" Yukina bickers her immediately, when she decides to give her a visit since Moca is absent today

Moca who is curled on her blanket just giggles sheepishly before answering, "I don't bring an umbrella and last night it's raining hard.."

The golden-eyed vocalist just sighed, pinching the bridge between her eyes. "Then, have you take your medications properly?"

She nods, "My mom told me though. Anyways, Yukina-san..."

The mentioned girl just lets out a simple _hmm?_ , indicating that she is listening.

"Can you stay over until my mom comes back? She might come late from her work..." Moca asks, while covering her flushed red face to the blanket

Well, honestly she intended to look for her until some hours later.

"Alright, I'll let my father know. Did the rest of Afterglow already came here?" Yukina proceeds to take out her phone and start texting

Moca nods again. "They already did earlier...~ Yukina-san, did you have practices too?"

Yukina whips her head quickly to answer it, "How can I focus on band practices if you are sick and alone in this house? I send them home today, they need to rest too."

Yukina, caring about everything and everyone, but doesn't really show it. How nice~ After some minutes, her father texted that he would pick her up at eight. She takes off her uniform blazer, and folds her sleeves.

"Did your mom left anything for you to eat?" Yukina asks, as she puts her blazer on top of her schoolbag

"Yeah, she did... Just need to reheat it."

Yukina already learning how to cook from her father, she doesn't want to be teased by her friend again, so she has to do this. Maybe she could make some lemon tea, or a miso soup.

So, she walks to the kitchen, while looking around throughout the apartment. For a space like this, it's clean enough... Moca's mother must've spending some of her time to tidy things up.

On the dining table, there's a pot of porridge and a plate of sliced braised chicken, that should do it. So, she puts the pot on top of the stove and reheats it, and puts the chicken on the microwave for a quick warming up. While doing that, she looks for some teabags and mugs.

After looking at the drawers, she found the mugs and a box of teabags. Yukina then brews the teabag with good amount of hot water before topped it off with sugar cubes and normal water, so that the heat would be mild enough to be drunken immediately.

' _That should do it._ ' Yukina thought to herself

She couldn't find lemon inside the fridge, so normal tea would do. Then, she arranges them on a tray, but stopped when she sees Moca is already at the doorframe of her room.

"Moca, you should stay at your bed," Yukina lightly scolds her

the teal-eyed girl just shooks her head. "I wanna look at you cooking. Did my cooking last time had changed your heart too?"

Yukina suddenly becomes a flurry of red. "N-No! My father decides to teach me for good since he might takes overtimes..."

Moca then sits on the dinner table, and leans her chin on one of her hands while saying, "Haha~ I know that Yukinya-san doesn't really good at lying~"

Yukina covers her flushed red face with her hands. "S-Shut up! Now that you're here, eat it now."

Moca is still obedient though, and she reaches for the bowl of porridge and starts eating it. While on it, Yukina checks for messages and her father asks of whether should he bring something for Moca later, and maybe a whole bag of Yamabuki Bakery breads would do.

It's almost seven in the evening, and there would be like some hour more before her father picking her up...

"Moca, what do you want to do?" Yukina asks Moca, while she is doing the dishes

"Hmm.. how about read manga together?" she suggested

Oh yeah, she heard from the others at Afterglow that Moca and Tsugumi loves to read manga on their spare time and just talks about it, a lot.

"I like _shounen_ manga a lot. They were so cool! Tsugu is more of a romance _shoujo_ manga, type of person."

To be thinking, the only literary book Yukina ever read is monthly rock magazine and famous 19th century authors like Fitzgerald. So yeah, their tastes is quite weird to be combined.

"What are your favorite manga then? I might try reading it," Yukina said while putting the now clean plates at the rack

"Hmm... I have a lot of faves. But I reccomend the one where a boy joins the demon slayer corps in order to save her sister which turns into a demon, back to human¹."

Yukina gives a comment, "Interesting."

That manga sure is popular by bookstores and on topics by students around Haneoka or Hanasakigawa. Perhaps reading something might bring a new inspiration to her songwriting.

"Wanna try reading it?" Moca asks her, standing up from her seat

"Yeah, sure I don't mind."

Yukina then follows Moca back to her room, to the small racks where she kept her manga collection. For someone like Moca, she is indeed dedicated for collecting these. Yukina who really just dedicate herself for Roselia and music, she just awes for this kind of dedication.

"Here you go, read the first volume, then tell me of what do you think," Moca hands her the first volume of the manga she describe before, with the cover is a presumed to be the siblings she mentioned

The two fell into silence, as the two girls buries their noses, reading manga. For Yukina, reading manga is a lot different than reading a novel. As novels making you imagining it in your head while reading the text, manga are a lot easier since it literally has art to explain the story plot.

"The story begins so good, though."

Moca looks up from hers and agrees, "Yes, I love how _Megane Wani_ -sensei² with their exposition to set up the plot."

"Megane Wani? Is it their penname?" Yukina asks

"You know how their avatar is an alligator wearing glasses here? That's how people call them!" Moca shows a picture of a sitting alligator with a messy glasses

Yukina nods. "I see."

The two continues to read, to kill the time. Often they exchanged opinions and Moca trying not to spoil anything to her, like a proper manga reader she is. And, without realize, a whole hour had passed when someone rings the bell on front.

"Let me get the door," Yukina replies, standing up

She then walks to the front door and opens it. Her father had awaited, with a paperbag on his arms.

"How is she? I brought her Yamabuki Bakery breads by the way," he greets

It seems like her father had already knew of what kind of gift he shall buy for her unlikely friend. As expected of him, be able to observes the people he payed attention to. as if it's like magic, Moca suddenly came from her room.

"Ah, Minato-papa! yay, Yamabuki Bakery breads! Wait, do they got closed at this hours?" Moca asks

He then answers, "I told it early to Yamabuki-san to hold some for me before closing. They did a good job to keep the breads warm. By the way, I brought you soup too, you can eat it with the bread."

Yukina helps him putting the things he brought to the dining table. He brought her some more, including teabags and light snacks. 

"I hope you are fine with this until your mother gets home later. Make sure to sleep, okay? Yukina, why don't you tuck her in then?"

The golden-eyed vocalist nods and links her hand to Moca's, to drag her back to the bedroom. Like an obedient person she is, Moca immediately climb to her bed, and Yukina tucks her in under the blanket. For the last time, she puts her palm onto Moca's forehead, it seems the temperature has decreased a bit.

"Hey, Yukina-san..."

"Yes?"

Moca looks away from Yukina as she says, "Can you give me a good night kiss, please?"

Yukina's cheeks suddenly goes red. "W-What do you mean?!"

"Please... just this once...~"

She once fell again to the pleads of her unlikely friend. So, she moves forward towards Moca's forehead, and lands a soft peck there. All this time, Yukina has always been the one who received kisses from her, but never her giving one from her.

"On the lips, too?"

"Wait, no. I don't want to be sick—"

Moca suddenly pushes Yukina's upper body down to hers and planted her lips onto her _senpai_ 's. It starts as a soft peck, but then Moca clings onto her to deepens the kiss. Before she could do it, Yukina pulls back, causes her to fell to the floor below.

"What did you do?!"

Moca just laughs lightly. "It's good to know that we haven't really properly kiss like that~ Besides, a sick Yukina-san would be nice too~"

Yukina, face already red, immediately takes her belongings and stomps to the door. "Good night and have a good rest—!"

Before she walks outside, she stops.

"—But... that was a nice kiss. Let's do it more sometime later..."

* * *

Yukina and her father are on the car ride home, the city lights illuminating them. All the car ride, Yukina cannot stop thinking of how Moca suddenly kissed her like that, with such intensity...

"Yukina? Are you okay?" her father asks, glancing towards her

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

But, as she said earlier,

that kiss is nice. Though, she knew she might get Moca's flu by tomorrow. But, as the car ride continues, she remembers of her _first date_ with Moca sometime ago. Maybe, that should do to distract her mind from that kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some notes:
> 
> ¹ : it's the Kimetsu no Yaiba manga description.
> 
> ² : the mangaka of Kimetsu no Yaiba, Gotouge Koyoharu, has the mascot of a green alligator wears a wacky glasses.


End file.
